Marvel: Pheromone Secretion
Akihiro (Daken) Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflict damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of this powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man, when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senss and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Henry McCoy (Beast) Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex. Hepzibah She can emit specific mind/mood-altering pheromones at will. Jerome Beechman (Mandrill) The Mandrill's primary mutant power is the ability to secrete an odorless pheromone capable of affecting human females, leaving them extremely submissive and open to the Mandrill's manipulations. The pheromones have a maximum effective range of 250 feet and are highly addictive. Initial contact with Mandrill and subsequent reinforcement over a period of a few months is sufficient to keep most women in his power almost permanently. If, however, the woman is removed from his presence after the initial contact, she will go through a mild period of "withdrawl" and be free after a period of a few months. The Mandrill's mutant pheromones are released at a rate of 2,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction, and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. Miranda Leevald (Stacy X) She is sensitive to pheromone emissions, secretes her own pheromones upon skin-to-skin contact, allowing her to stimulate body functions in others to cause orgasms, vomiting, nausea, rectal malfunctions, etc. This power is seen to work much like Rogue's absorption power, as sen when Radius' force-field annulled her pheromone control. She is able to heal others by speeding up their healing process and can increase their stamina so that they won't tire easily, giving her teammates rushes of adrenaline. Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) Toad can secret an odorless pheromonal venom from glands in his tongue and fingertips that seeps through the skin directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control the minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order to take effect. Category:Marvel Powers Category:Pheromone Manipulation